In recent times the theft of mobile vehicles such as boats, planes, recreational vehicles, trucks and, in particular automobiles has grown to alarming proportions. In an attempt to reverse this trend and defeat theft attempts, numerous devices have been devised to provide an alarm signal or to disable the vehicle in the event of an unauthorized entry.
Those deterrent systems which provide an alarm utilize an audio alarm hoping to frighten the prospective thief and/or broadcast a radio frequency alarm signal. However, because such systems normally rely for their power on the vehicle electrical system, it is possible to quickly disable the same. Moreover, those systems which broadcast a radio frequency alarm signal require the construction of extensive and costly receiving networks and/or mobile telemetry transceivers to detect and locate an alarm signal.
Those deterrent systems which attempt to disable the vehicle, as by ignition or fuel cut-off, or steering column lock out, also may be disabled by the experienced thief, may inadvertantly preclude the vehicle's operation by an authorized individual, and are not capable of indicating to law enforcement officials the location of the vehicle after its successful theft. Some lock-out systems operate after a fixed time delay, creating extremely hazardous and potentially fatal situations where an authorized individual who has inadvertantly failed to follow the proper procedures abruptly may have the vehicle's ignition or fuel cut off or its steering column locked during actual operation of the vehicle.